Forbidden Love
by Blossoming Light
Summary: Thier love is pure and true. They are destined to be. But their love is also forbidden. They will go throughout all odds if it means being together. Even if it means defying their parents orders. But, will their love be enough to conquer everything that stands in their way? Well, they just hope so. For they love each other so much. This is the tale of a modern day Romeo and Juliet.


**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! This is a new story I've been wanting to try out for a while. I was planning to update it till I was at least halfway done with 'Conquering Throughout All', but I couldn't wait. I will still be updating the other story, if many still want to. It's just with the other one, people sent reviews and PM's saying to change a little of this and that in the story… so I kind of did and it threw me a little off in the other story. So with this one I'm not doing the same. If you don't like the way this story is going… than I am truly sorry, but I'm not changing it, because than I get totally lost with where this is going and loose interest in it. Other than that, this story is not going to be like the other one. This one will be a mix in third person and Eli or Clare's POV…depending when it's necessary. Also, I want to thank all those who subscribed to me and those who reviewed my other story, THANK YOU! It means a lot to me!**

Prologue

You could say it was love at first sight…

Many say it was destiny….

Others say it's young love…

And EVERYONE says it was doomed from the start…

Like in every world, there are social statuses. The poor, the middle class, and the extremely wealthy. Here in Toronto lived the five most wealthiest families in all of Canada. The most wealthiest being The Goldsworthy's. Second and close to be tied with The Goldsworthy's, were The Edwards. Third, the Torres. Fourth The Bhandari's. And lastly, The Coyne's. In a way they were all connected, The Edwards were good friends with the Coyne's and the Bhandari's. As well as the Torres family, just like the Goldsworthy's were good friends with the Torres family themselves. All five of these families were the most important CEO's in all of North America.

However this tale isn't about how wealthy one family is or of their budding friendship. No, this is the tale of how two young people fell in love, when all odds were against them.

Before their friendship and even their relationship blossomed, they had no clue their families were rivals. Their families had so much hate towards each other , they'd rather die than ever be in each other's presence, to even hear each other's name pound their ear drum. Imagine how they took it when they found out their children were courting? They were beyond furious. The day they found out, was the day the love between the young two was doomed from the start…

Even though, the parent's swore they would do whatever it takes to break them apart… The two lovers made a promise of their own, that no matter all the obstacle that may come their way…they will always be together. Fight all odds, for their undying love. They knew their love was true and pure, they love each other with such passion and lust, it was unbreakable. Even for man. They promised each other they will be together…forever and always.

Yes, no man could ever break their love, but could they themselves ruin their own relationship? With secrecy, pressure, and temptation in any relationship, it could surly bring one to the ground. Now the questions stands…will they keep word to their promise? Or will their parents win the war?

Only time will tell…

Here lies the tale of how a young lady, Edwards and a young man, Goldsworthy came to love each other, no matter their families differences.

A tale of how two people who were never meant to be, never even meant to cross each other's path…fell in love.

Their tale of…forbidden love

**Author's note: Hope many of you liked it! Please send me reviews or PM's if you like it and if I should go on. I personally like how it will go and turn out, but I will only continue it if anyone out there wants me to. So please leave a review or PM, it truly does mean the world to me. :))**


End file.
